Equipement
Equipement is important for keeping your character warm and ready to fight. Weapons Damage - weapons deal damage of a certain dice type. Reach and range - Attacks can be extended to up to twice your range/reach but only at disadvantage. Weapon Proficiency: proficiency with a class of weapons allows you to use the appropriate advanced skill, as opposed to the typically lower base combat skill. All characters are automatically proficient with all simple weapons. Weapon types: weapons have a few basic properties that form their catergorization *melee or ranged; *light, medium or heavy; *Simple: designates this weapon as being usable without proficiency; *Blades, Blunt, Axes and Spears - type of weapon; *Thrown and Projectile - type of ranged attack (projectile weapons require reloading); Size 1 characters cannot use heavy weapons one handed. Size 3 characters can use medium two-handed weapons as one-handed weapons. Weight: characters can only carry a certain amount of items reasonably before they are overburdened. Equipement weight is characterized as either light, medium or heavy, which roughly converts to < 5lbs, 6-20 lbs, 21-50 lbs. Creatures can carry a number of heavy items = SZE, medium items = 2*SZE (3* if they are not carrying any heavy items) and STR light items. Items which cannot be stored on the person can still be carried, you can carry 15*STR at any time, lift 30*STR for a short time and press 50*STR in dire straights Versatile: this property allows the user to use it as either a one-handed or two-handed weapon. Using it two handed increases the damage dice as indicated. Two-handed: weapon can only be used with two hands on it at all times. Cannot be used in combination with a shield. Simple Melee Weapons Note that weights only have meaning with respect to carrying capacity for simple weapons, since they have no proficiency requirement. Military Weapons These weapons require proficiency to use. Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons require proficiency (except for slings and daggers) Special Weapons These unique weapons require special training to use, requiring the expenditure of mastery points to learn. Armour Armour grants you damage reduction, and also changes your defensive bonus. Better quality armours require higher armour skill to wear. Shields Shields impose a stacking defense bonus on the attacking opponent. Shields depend on the blocking skill to wield properly. The weight of the shield changes your base defense modifier as per armour rules, i.e. using a light shield is equivalent to wearing light armour. Larger shields also inhibt incoming attacks enough to provide some additional damage reduction (DR). Shields have a breaking point, if the damage taken (after modifiers) exceeds this value the shield is considered to have broken on impact. Magic Weapons Magic weapons function similar to exotic weapons, in that they have a special ability that can be activated under certain conditions. What makes magic weapons special is that they have their own skill rank associated with them that replaces your ability check. The most basic magic weapons have a 60 rank with the most magical weapons having a skill rank of 110; very volitile, cursed or poorly constructed weapons may have ranks lower than 60, or failure conditions. Below are generic enchantments and the types of weapons they may be placed on. Crafting Crafting normal weapons requires access to a forge and/or materials. The craft check for any mundane weapon is modified by the damage dice of that weapon and the cost of materials is equivalent to 3/4 the cost of the item. Mundane equipement can be created if the raw materials are readily available (or purchasable), it is up to the GM's discretion as to how long the item takes to make or if it can be made with the available tools. Crafting magic weapons is accomplished by making a successful crafting check followed immediately by a Magic (tranformative) check, both checks are modified by the damage dice of the weapon. Enchanting a magical item involves embedding some of your power permenently into the item, reducing your POW by the described value. Scrolls cost 100gp*POW of the embued spell to create. They always have a MAG skill of 70 to cast, and are created with a successful Craft check followed by a successful magic check of the skill associated with the spell. The POW of the creater is reduced by the spell cost until the scroll is expended, at which point the POW returns on the end of the next rest. META: Basics for weapon creation Weapons were built around the following damage tables, with special weapons simply "eyeballed". Mounts and Vehicles Mounts and vehicules are maneuvered through the use of either the handle animal skill or the drive skill. Each of these devices or creatures has a mobility modifier, represented by a die, which is added to any roll made to change speeds or perform a special maneuver. Speed increases by SPD upto the described maximum. Increasing your travelling speed requires one modifier die for each multiple of the speed you are increasing by. e.g. if a horse has a SPD of 10m and a d6 modifier, than to increase its speed to 50m the character must roll a handle animal check +4d6. Mounts Vehicles Navigation Gameplay Character Creation Character Advancement Spells Main Page Talents